<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Spy by Dananickerson82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445817">Secret Spy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82'>Dananickerson82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee Drabbles [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty is a secret spy at McKinley, but for who?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee Drabbles [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Spy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Will and Kitty</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Can I talk to you about my test grade Mr. Schue?” Kitty asked as the bell rang. She waited for all the stragglers to file out.</p><p>“You got a 100 if I remember correctly,” Will said.</p><p>“Well, Sue has something planned, and I need a plausible reason to talk to you so she won’t be suspicious.”</p><p>“I thought Sue wanted you to spy on us.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I really like Glee,” she said quietly. “So I want to keep things going.”</p><p>“I really appreciate it,” Will said sincerely.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>